


[翔潤]愛は降り注ぐ雨のように(番外1)

by koshita



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koshita/pseuds/koshita





	[翔潤]愛は降り注ぐ雨のように(番外1)

愛は降り注ぐ雨のように

番外1 修学旅行の夜

櫻井正在緊張，非常緊張。

今天是櫻井太陽的修學旅行日，要在外面跟同學老師一起過一夜的那種。換言之，這是他跟松本在解開心結後，第一個獨處的夜晚。

沐浴完的他正坐在客廳心不在焉地看著電視，他知道松本正在他自己的房間洗澡。

從德國回來也不過一個月，這段時間雖然有過相擁入眠的夜晚，卻也只是相擁而眠，最多也只是蜻蜓點水的吻。更何況有時候他們中間還夾了個，抱著枕頭說要跟爸爸們一起睡覺的櫻井太陽。

他很珍視松本，在他未確認松本已經做好準備之前，他絕對不會強迫松本與他開始進一步的親密。

可是想要靠近對方、觸摸對方甚至擁抱對方的慾望卻日漸高漲。

還想著，騰著熱氣的松本就從房間走出來，「翔さん，我的吹風機好像壞了，能借你的來用嗎？」

裹著浴袍頭髮還稍稍滴著水的松本這麼說著，櫻井只留意到他雪白的胸口，裸露的白皙腳踝跟紅潤可愛的雙頰。

「翔さん？」被松本再次叫喚的櫻井這次終於反應過來，趕緊點點頭跳下沙發去自己的房間拿吹風機。

出來的時候發現松本坐在客廳的小沙發椅看著他剛剛轉到的電影台，電影才開始不久，類型的確是松本會有興趣的片子，見他不打算回房吹頭髮，櫻井就在沙發旁插上吹風機的電源，「我幫你吹頭髮吧。」

松本起初有點抗拒，說著他自己來就好了，櫻井卻沒有將吹風機遞給他，而是自顧自地打開吹風機電源，在手上試了試溫度才將風口往松本的濕髮上送。

「謝謝。」松本有些不好意思地道。

溫暖的熱風跟櫻井輕柔的手勢讓松本感覺很好，他的頭髮不長，很快就乾得差不多，感覺到櫻井關掉了吹風機，正想回頭道謝，櫻井就從身後環住他的脖子將他擁入懷中，頂著一頭微亂髮絲的腦袋埋進他的頸窩，深深地吸了口氣。

「怎麼了，翔さん。」松本伸出手摸了摸櫻井的頭，感覺到櫻井撒嬌似地在他的頸窩蹭了蹭，就像太陽常常作的那樣。

「我覺得現在的我，幸福得難以置信。」櫻井的唇斷斷續續地吻著他的側頸，說話的鼻息也打在他的耳際上，搞得他有些發癢。

「謝謝你，留在我身邊，還給了我太陽這個孩子。」

感到幸福的人不只是櫻井，這幾天松本同樣也這麼覺得，櫻井的柔情如水，繾綣的暖流溫熱了他原本已經冷透了的心，一直以來奢望的人現在一心一意地只對他一個人，這是原本就該屬於他的愛意，只是他們因為一些誤會，才讓他比較晚才完整擁有這份感情罷了。

他已足夠滿足，每當他在夜裡被櫻井擁著入眠的時候，偶爾會想起多年前的那個清晨，他在那個吻後踏著一地心碎離去。原本以為他將永遠失去櫻井，如今卻能被他如待珍寶般擁在懷中。光是這樣想著他就不禁一陣心頭發熱，經常會輕輕地轉身看著熟睡的櫻井的臉龐，良久才入睡。

他們睡前也經常談話，像是要彌補之前的空缺般，重複地訴說著對彼此的心意，直到眼皮已經重得睜不開，櫻井會在他的頰上落下一吻，相擁著進入夢鄉。

松本感覺得到櫻井今晚的蠢蠢欲動，事實上他也是的，他喜歡櫻井的吻與擁抱，也不否認他渴望著與櫻井進一步的肌膚之親，他已經做好了準備要將他的一切都給予櫻井。於是他側過頭，以一吻代替千言萬語。

櫻井扶著他的頭加深這個吻，慢慢地將他的身子轉成正面相對，他將舌深入品嘗松本口中的甘甜，情難自禁地將手伸入松本鬆散的浴袍內，撫著他微熱的肌膚，直到松本在吻中發出了微弱的輕喘，櫻井倏地抽出浴袍內的手，纏綿的唇吻也停了下來。

還沉迷在親吻的松本疑惑地看向櫻井，櫻井雙手捧著他的臉，他們的額頭相抵，已經動情的兩人還微微地喘著氣，溫熱的鼻息撲在彼此臉上，松本正想出聲表達疑問，只見櫻井半跪在他的面前，執起松本的手，慎重地親吻了一下。

「潤，我在想，我們…今天太陽不在家…我在想…那個…」平常在主播台上處變不驚的櫻井翔，現在就在他身前，說不了完整的一句話，只為了確認他的伴侶是否同意他繼續親密行為。

這種被尊重，被珍視的感覺，竟讓他有些想落淚。

「你是我法律上認可的唯一伴侶，」松本坐在沙發椅上，看著他花了大半輩子愛著的男人，伸出手撥去擋住櫻井左眼的瀏海，「是我的戀人，我無可取代的另一半，我對你的渴望，絕不亞於你對我的。」

「潤…」

「所以…」松本的手拉起櫻井，捧著他的臉龐延續剛才的吻，櫻井很快地進入狀況，手再次探入浴袍內繼續剛才未能繼續的愛撫，他溫熱的掌心輕撫著松本柔軟的胸口，當指尖拂過小巧的凸起時，感覺到松本的身體微微地發顫，櫻井便以指腹輕巧地在敏感的乳尖揉捏，直到松本溢出舒服的低吟。

唇來到光滑的頸脖，吻著松本脖子上幾處誘人的黑痣，松本敏感地縮了好幾次身子，手輕輕地托著櫻井的頭。接著櫻井將舌頭滑到雪白的胸口，豐厚柔軟的唇含住他挺立的乳尖，松本仰頭承受著刺激，只覺得櫻井的唇舌有如在他身上種下一個個火苗，很快地就蔓延開來點燃他全身無窮的慾望，他感到自己的身體正在一點點為櫻井打開，他對這樣的感覺有點無所適從，卻不由得有些期待。

還沉迷於眼前的誘人身體，櫻井感覺到自己的衣襬被松本輕輕地拉住，他停下親吻，抬眼看向松本，只見松本情動的雙眼帶著水光望著他，「怎麼了？」

「我們…去床上好不好？」松本長長的睫毛眨呀眨的，早已變得紅潤的雙唇，用著比以往都還要甜的嗓音小聲地說。

是他的錯，在這裡繼續情慾不是個好選擇，松本是他心尖上的寶，他不可能拒絕他這麼可愛的要求。

櫻井牽起松本的手將他帶至自己的房間，他先讓松本坐在床邊，然後彎腰輕吻松本的髮絲，接著是額頭、鼻尖，最後慢慢地來到雙唇。

他引領著松本往後躺，感覺到松本伸手環住他的脖子，這種被需要且被信任的感覺讓櫻井心生更多憐愛，於是他低頭再次吻住松本的唇，像是要傾注所有溫柔。

他們的雙腿在繾綣的親吻中也開始交纏，不自覺地往對方貼近，想感受更多彼此的溫度。

松本的浴袍已經沒有什麼遮蔽的功能，櫻井的衣服也在熱吻間被褪去，櫻井的舌尖如貪婪的蛇般忘情地舔舐松本甘美的身體，耳邊縈繞的是松本低低的喘息，有如催情一般，櫻井的身體無法控制地燃起佔有的渴望。感覺到兩人承載著慾望的所在已經漸漸為了對方開始發熱腫脹，他的掌心便慢慢往下滑，撫上松本腿間那股炙熱，唇舌也移動到他平滑的腹部，輕吻著並用另一隻手愛撫腰側。

「嗯…」

果不其然引出松本更為甜膩的喘息，松本的身體無論是手感還是品嚐起來的感覺都如想像般美好，甚至更加美妙。其實櫻井早已按捺不住，發熱的慾望同樣渴望著松本的撫觸，只是比起這個，他更想讓松本感受無上的愉悅，於是他加重力道，讓松本舒服得發出更多難耐的喘息，不自覺拱起了身子。

感覺到手上的慾望變得更加直挺，櫻井知道松本已經完全動情，想讓松本的身體慢慢地打開，只為他一個人而盛開…。

唇舌碰觸到慾望頂端時，他聽見松本失措的驚叫，他的腳趾蜷曲，無所適從的快感讓松本以雙手扶著櫻井的頭揉著他的髮，櫻井更加深入地將全數都含入口中，松本筆直白皙的腿都弓了起來，櫻井溫熱的掌來回愛撫著松本光滑的大腿，感受松本的腿控制不住地微微地顫抖，「啊…翔さん…」

聽見對方喚著自己名字就像是被鼓勵一般，櫻井開始舔舐吞吐口中的火熱，松本的喘息更加濃烈，微微抬起腰部，有些肉感的大腿輕輕地夾住櫻井的頭，櫻井索性用雙手將松本的臀部抬起，讓吞吐更加深入，手指也開始揉弄兩片飽滿的臀瓣。

「啊…哈…」太過刺激了，松本正被快感俘虜著，一想到這些快感都是來自櫻井，松本就更加無法克制自己的慾望。但他知道，從最一開始都是櫻井在給予他，可他也想讓櫻井感受同等的愉悅，於是他稍稍抬起身子，「翔さん…」

櫻井從他的腿間抬起頭，汗濕的髮讓櫻井看起來無比性感，想著這樣性感的男人剛剛就埋在他的腿間碰觸他最私密的地方，而自己不久後也將完全擁有這個男人，松本突然害臊了起來。

而櫻井當然沒有意識到自己散發出來的性感，他眼裡只看得見戀人紅著臉，用水潤的雙唇說出誘人的話語，「想要跟…翔さんKISS…」

努力壓抑幾乎要爆炸的心臟，櫻井吐出了口中的慾望便急急地往上找到松本的嘴唇給予熱切的親吻，雙手撫摸著身下人的胸口以掌心揉捏，松本發出滿足的輕吟，卻也沒忘了自己的目的，他柔軟的掌心往下握住櫻井剛才一直沒有被好好照料的慾望，感覺到握住的瞬間，櫻井在吻中有些失了神，交纏的雙唇間溢出充滿磁性的喘息。

他們吻著，愛撫著，眼裡只容得下彼此，一直以來的渴望在這一刻終於如願以償，讓他們捨不得放開彼此的唇，不知道吻了多久，松本才感覺到兩人的姿勢不知不覺地轉變為側躺，櫻井的手已經往後來到他的臀部。

他看著櫻井分神從床頭櫃拿出一小罐紅紫色包裝的塑膠瓶，將裡頭的液體倒了些在掌心上。在意識到那是什麼的時候，松本只覺得自己的臉都快要燒紅了。

「抱歉，沒跟你商量就先準備起來了…」櫻井吻了吻松本發紅的臉頰，同樣有點害臊地道，「雖然那時候還沒想好什麼時候有機會用到…但我不希望，我們之間的第一次讓你感到任何不舒服…」

「這種事情…」松本羞得把臉埋入櫻井的頸窩，「不用跟我商量啦…」

可愛的反應讓櫻井愛不釋手，忍不住扳過松本的頭再次給予親吻，沾著濕滑液體的溫熱掌心曖昧地在光滑的臀部肌膚摩挲，時而有些使力地掐揉，最後感覺櫻井的手停留在臀瓣間，指尖試探地在臀縫徘徊，以其他手指將臀縫稍稍撐開，食指順勢滑了進去，在未曾經歷情事的穴口輕輕地按壓畫圈。

「嗯…」這種感覺非常奇怪，一直以來從未被這樣對待的地方，正被吻著自己的戀人細心地照料，他不知道該如何形容這種感覺，他有些緊張。

櫻井何嘗不緊張，甚至該說他也有些不知所措，他也是第一次引導著心愛的人為他打開身體，僅僅是依循著本能去觸摸他渴望的肌膚，並試著讓對方也感到愉悅。

不希望因為自己的動作讓松本感覺到疼痛，於是櫻井在準備探入指尖的時候停下了與松本的親吻，讓松本環住他的脖子靠在他的頸側喘息，自己則專注地探索著松本的身體，指尖進入的時候感覺到懷裡的身子明顯地顫動著，櫻井趕緊啄吻松本的臉頰安撫。

「我輕一點。」櫻井靠在松本耳邊這麼說著，繼續將指尖一點一點探入穴內，松本很想說他不是怕痛，不用待他像易碎的陶瓷般，只是這種從來沒有過的感覺讓他不適應罷了，但是櫻井溫柔的低語對他來說的確起了很大安撫作用。

隨著櫻井的手指逐漸深入，松本感覺自己的身體開始有些異狀，到方才為止所有的快感與慾望都來自前端的性器，然而櫻井的手指深入之際，他開始感覺來自後穴的渴望，最一開始是微微地發熱跟癢，若有似無地好像渴求些什麼，當櫻井的手指開始在穴內淺淺地進出時，那種發癢的感覺稍稍得到紓解，卻越來越想要更多，他不自覺地扭了扭腰，企圖讓櫻井的手指更加深入。

而櫻井也開始以指腹在他的後穴內壁按壓摩擦，細心的擴張動作有些無法滿足松本漸漸高漲的慾望，他撒嬌地將唇靠向櫻井的耳際，「翔さん，好癢…快一點…」

松本撒嬌的氣音讓櫻井渾身酥癢，他在這慢條斯理的前戲中也忍得很辛苦，豆大的汗水都從髮際滑落，腿間的腫脹尚未紓解，如果可以的話他多想就這樣直接扳開松本的臀橫衝直撞地進入，他的原意是希望他們的第一次松本可以舒舒服服的，沒料到卻讓懷裡的人有些不滿了。

他聽話地加快了手指在穴內的抽插速度，松本的呻吟馬上就在耳邊逸散，呼出的熱氣就像棉花糖般香甜，櫻井迷亂地舔吻著松本汗濕的脖子，戀人黑色的細軟髮尾貼在白皙的側頸，迷惑著他的理智，讓他無法克制地以唇舌反覆吸吮舔舐，就像是在品嚐甜點一般。松本的手往下將兩人腿間的慾望握在一起搓揉，櫻井被逼出粗喘，再往穴口送了一根手指加速抽插，松本的腿被他拉得更開，就這樣掛在櫻井的腰上輕顫。

後穴的渴望越來越濃烈，松本緊緊抱住櫻井的脖子舔吻他頰邊的汗珠，他渾身發熱，櫻井身上的熱度也幾乎灼人，可是對方身上那股令他迷戀的氣味，讓他只想再抱緊一些，再靠近櫻井一些。

櫻井加入了第三根手指，松本感覺自己的身體已經被打開，後穴的難耐感越來越強烈，櫻井也從指尖的觸感感覺到內壁的收縮與方才不同，正不知滿足地吸著他的手指，松本的喘息也更加熱烈。「翔さん…」

「潤…」他抽出手指，從後穴帶出淫靡的銀絲，櫻井讓松本在床上躺平，他支起身子鑽入松本腿間，先前光是想像進入就足以讓他充血，何況是戀人現在就躺在他身下，大張著腿等待著他。

他稍稍扶起松本的臀，讓自己胯間再也無法忍耐的慾望探入方才被好好開拓的入口，前端剛進入的時候他渾身打了個顫，那種被緊緊吸附的感覺讓他差點失控，差點不顧一切地將性器直接進入到最深處。

他感覺到松本溫熱的內壁隨著他的插入正在逐漸包圍著他的慾望，仔細擴張的濕滑穴口讓插入並不是非常困難，但插入時感受到的緊緻又讓人不禁失神，當全數插入之後，櫻井舒暢得腳趾都有些抽搐。

性器的的尺寸不像手指，插入時的異物感更加強烈，但松本在漸漸適應這種感受時同時也感覺到越來越強烈的滿足感，俯在他身上的櫻井露出的愉悅神情讓他更加投入。櫻井在全數插入後，將松本的雙腿掛在自己手臂上，隨即就抓著松本纖細的腰開始用力抽插，強烈的快感瞬間湧上松本的下身。

「啊…哈…翔さん…嗯…」松本抓著櫻井的手，微張的嘴發出激烈的甜膩喘息，讓櫻井更加失控地加速了抽插。

松本承受著快感的誘人表情太過性感，泛著粉色的雙頰與紅豔的唇無一不是誘惑，櫻井無法克制自己持續挺腰進入松本的身體，想引出松本更多陷入情慾的迷亂神情。

方才一直掛在手臂上那白皙光滑的腿讓他看得心癢，於是他循著本能側過頭以唇舌舔吻那誘人的小腿，看見他這麼做的松本想要掙扎，無奈櫻井拉著他的腿讓他無法逃離，他對這樣的感覺十分陌生，於是害羞地蜷曲了腳趾，沒想到櫻井直接抓著他的腳踝，舌頭色情地舔過腳掌，最後開始吸吮他顫抖的腳趾頭。

「翔さん…不要啦…嗚…」這讓松本害臊得快要死掉了，以手掌捂著臉不敢看櫻井吸吮著自己腳趾的畫面，但指尖的濕滑觸感與櫻井發出的吸吮水聲卻讓他無法忽略這一個事實，櫻井正抓著他的腿忘情地舔舐，下身的抽插也沒有緩下，被羞恥感與快感包圍的松本感覺自己快要燒起來了。

「啊…」櫻井從來沒有想過自己可以對一個人的身體如此痴狂，或者該說松本的身體實在太過吸引人，松本的每一寸肌膚，甚至是腳趾頭都這樣致命地誘惑著他，他握著松本纖細柔軟的腳踝瘋狂吸吮著那白皙如雪的腳指頭，感覺松本的腿不受控制地發著抖，後穴猛烈地收縮，因為太過害羞所以連發出的呻吟也都是顫抖著的，他感到更加興奮，重重地挺了幾次腰讓腫大的性器往更深處頂弄，惹得松本逸出尖聲的呻吟。

「哈啊…啊…不行…」承受不住快感的松本用右手抓著櫻井的左手臂，另一手緊抓著他身後的枕頭，骨節分明的手指幾乎要將枕頭的邊角抓爛，深色枕頭襯著松本的手更加白皙，櫻井盯著那漂亮誘人的手，將松本的身體折起隨即俯身壓上，往松本喘著熱氣的唇送上熱烈且濃密的親吻，並伸出右手從松本有些肉感的手臂一路往上撫摸到纖細的手腕，感受著松本手臂肌膚如牛奶般柔滑的觸感，鬆開他緊抓著枕頭的掌心，而後繼續往上滑緊緊扣住了松本纖長的手指。

「唔嗯…」這樣撩撥的愛撫就足以讓松本全身酥軟，收緊手指回應櫻井，他們十指交扣著，他張開嘴伸出舌頭回應櫻井的激吻，隨之襲來的，是櫻井如暴風雨般的猛烈抽插。

「嗯…哈啊…啊…」被櫻井撞得前後搖晃的身體因為快感而顫抖著，松本覺得他的腦袋被撞得有些混沌，只能在載浮的慾望中抓緊櫻井以尋求一絲安定，若不是下身的快感跟櫻井的唇舌掠奪他口中空氣的刺激如此鮮明，他可能會以為自己在做夢。

「潤…」櫻井喘著氣在他耳邊喚著他的名，「我好愛你…」

他曾經以為自己對櫻井的感情不會有結果，而如今他正與櫻井忘情地纏綿，感受著櫻井繾綣的吻，承受著他濃烈的愛欲，聽他呼喊著自己的名字傾訴愛語。

「嗚…」他無法控制自己流下淚水，分不清自己是什麼情緒。

「潤、潤…我在這裡…」櫻井心疼地吻去他眼角的淚，聽見櫻井在耳邊濃情的呼喚，松本將雙腿纏上櫻井的腰，忘情地以柔軟的腳掌心磨蹭櫻井的後腰及尾椎，櫻井覺得自己快要瘋了，隨即更加激狂地往松本身體的深處撞，戀人的身體讓他第一次覺得自己可以如野獸般瘋狂，被逼得完全失去理智，此時此刻他顧不得溫柔，只想擁有松本更多。

「啊…啊哈…」櫻井的抽插過於猛烈，前所未有的快感讓松本無法克制他的呻吟，這是他和櫻井的第一次，雖說已經做好心理準備，但多少有些不安，可如今他感覺到櫻井對他的癡迷，更感覺到櫻井的愛惜，讓他完全放心地將身體交給他，隨著櫻井的律動感受一波又一波的快感。

櫻井將手臂插入松本的腋下將大汗淋漓的戀人整個人撈了起來，姿勢的變換讓松本只能抱緊櫻井的背，櫻井也抱著他不停往上頂弄，已經被情慾支配的松本忘情地擺著腰臀迎合激狂的抽插，音調拔高的呻吟在櫻井的耳邊如催情藥般，櫻井被這樣的松本逼得差點飆出髒話，完全陷入情慾的松本與剛才那個害羞得遮住臉的松本完全判若兩人。

過於強烈的快感與刺激讓櫻井仰起脖子大口喘著氣，松本的頭埋在櫻井的頸間舔著他的汗液，讓櫻井毫無招架之力只能緊緊扣著松本的身體更加用力地挺入緊緻的深處。

櫻井一手捧著松本的臉頰給予更加熱烈的親吻，一手往下來到松本的腿間握住夾在他們交纏身軀之間的慾望，感覺到松本的身體劇烈地顫抖著，雙手緊緊環住他的脖子劇烈地喘息。

他握著松本的慾望擼動，溫暖濕滑的穴口緊緊吸附著他不斷進出的慾望，櫻井覺得自己已經被吸得有些神智不清了，他喘著粗氣，循著本能用力地擺動腰臀，滿心只想著跟松本更加深入的交合，這種致命的吸引力讓櫻井甚至有了想要一輩子都埋在松本體內的瘋狂想法，感覺到不斷累積的慾望隨時都要爆發。他的戀人被他的慾火包圍著，在他懷裡忘情的呻吟，含情的濕潤雙眼看著他，像是加了蜜糖般的奶氣嗓音有些沙啞地不斷喚著他的名字，不曉得是想要更多還是受不了的求饒。

「翔さん、翔さん…不行了…要去…」

聽到松本甜蜜的呻吟，櫻井全身感覺到通電似的酥麻，松本的內壁收縮得幾乎瘋狂，櫻井被這樣的快感逼得失神，下身就像要燃燒起來似的，他只能將手往下移動扳開松本的臀瓣，以更加深入的進出、加快速度的抽插來緩解這份慾火。

「啊…潤、潤…」

「啊…唔嗯…啊啊…嗚…翔さん…」隨著高速且深入的抽插，松本很快地就顫抖著扭動泛粉色的身體，在櫻井的小腹沾了一身黏膩，櫻井也隨著松本高潮的喊叫，在那緊緻的穴內一顫一顫地灌注了他的所有癡狂。

「呼…」高潮的餘韻依然美妙無比，櫻井久久捨不得抽出，戀人高潮後的紅潤臉頰跟迷離的眼神讓他愛不釋手，於是他維持同樣的姿勢把松本放回床上，低下頭親吻松本還在喘息的唇，松本的雙腿還掛在他的腰上，仰起頭回應著他熱烈的親吻。

結束親吻後他放下松本的雙腿，也將欲望抽出還在微微開合的後穴，抱住髮絲都被汗水沾濕的松本，憐惜地吻去髮際及額前的汗珠。自己也是大汗淋漓，全身黏膩膩的，他還是把熱得不行的松本抱入懷中，「還好嗎？」

「好熱…想洗澡…」松本撒著嬌，嘴巴說著好熱卻也沒有推開櫻井的懷抱，他吻了吻櫻井的臉頰，親暱地蹭了蹭，像隻小貓一樣，讓櫻井忍不住捧起他的頭重重地給了一個吻。

這幾天櫻井總是在懊惱，懊惱著沒有早點讓松本知道他的心意，他就能早點擁有松本這些可愛的一面。

他們相擁著，斷斷續續地親吻，不知道過了多久，櫻井才扶著松本到浴室洗澡。

他們在熱氣氤氳的浴室內再次克制不住對彼此的渴望，櫻井坐在浴池邊感受著松本紅豔的唇有些艱難地吞吐著他腫大的性器，白皙修長的手圈住他腿間的慾望來回滑動，松本帶著慾望的眼神由下往上看著他，睫毛扇呀扇地搔著他的心，逼得他克制不住自己射在松本沾滿沐浴乳泡沫的濕滑身體，還有一些濺到了松本的臉上。

他將松本抱入溢滿著熱水的浴池中，給予坐在他身上搖動的松本熱烈的親吻，吻過他的唇他的頸脖他的胸口，炙熱的唇舌比熱水還要滾燙，松本敏感的肌膚泛著粉色，更為滾燙的性器混著熱水插入了松本柔軟的深處，在隨著身體律動而激出的陣陣水花中，抱著彼此再次將戀人推上高潮。

沐浴結束後他們回到床上，櫻井輕輕地抱著松本，手指輕撫柔軟的髮絲，「潤，這個周六我想帶你跟太陽去一個地方。」

激烈的性愛讓戀人有些乏力，已經很想睡覺的松本聽得迷迷糊糊，雖然有疑問卻還是點了頭答應，伸手環住櫻井的腰往懷裡蹭。

今晚是他們的第一個夜晚，對他來說真的是不能再完美的一夜，他希望對松本來說今夜也是個難忘且美好的一夜。看著松本半夢半醒嘴角還掛著微笑的樣子，櫻井心想他也許已經知道答案了，於是他吻了一下松本帶著笑的唇，寵溺地道了聲，「晚安。」

\--FIN


End file.
